fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Waffleria
Papa's Waffleria is the 2nd gameria created by The Random Block. The creator chosen Hop as the chef of the restaurant, but the player can choose a custom worker. The game is set inside the Icelic Mall's first floor. Description Stack up the waffles and scoop some ice creams in Papa's Waffleria! There are 4 stations: Order Station, Grill Station, Build Station, and Scoop Station. In Grill Station, you grill waffles; in Build Station, you stack waffles and top them with many toppings; in Scoop Station, you scoop ice cream within an ice cream scoop to a waffle cone bowl. The game has holidays and special recipes! Introduction Papa Louie announces in the Nowtime News that a new culinary school in Icelic Mall will open 4 days later. The viewer, Hop, is happy. He runs around his home, but he notices a copy of Tastyville Times newspaper. He looks at the newspaper. The culinary school opening day, Hop's car arrived at the Icelic Mall's parking lot. In the mall's first floor, Papa Louie and Mayor Mushroom cut the ribbon and the curtains start to fall. The five dancers arrived at the stage, but they fail in dancing. Papa Louie worries Hop and points to Papa's Waffleria, and gives him the Waffleria cap along with the keys, much to his dismay. Ending After a year of work, Hop now earned thousands of dollars and stops working. The opening day is now held - Papa Louie and Mayor Mushroom cut the ribbon and the curtains fall, then the five dancers danced at the stage perfectly. Hop cheers when eating a waffle. Previews * 05/12/19: The game takes place in Icelic Mall. * 05/14/19: A new member of The Lax Family, Jazo Lax, will debut in the game. * 05/16/19: Papa's Waffleria is announced! * 05/18/19: Papa's Waffleria will have 2 Food Critics - Jojo and Ginger - which swap each week. Jojo hands the Blue Ribbon for the good order, while Ginger - the Red Ribbon. * 05/20/19: 3 random Creameo types - regular, chocolate and almond butter - will appear in Papa's Waffleria. * 05/22/19: Specials are introduced - Stracciatella Stack, Chocoholic and Banana Cream Pie. * 05/24/19: New holiday is introduced - Mario Day. * 05/26/19: Station sneak peeks. * 05/28/19: Tyson visits Papa's Waffleria. * 05/30/19: Great News!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Papa's Waffleria will come out for personal computers and tablets 1st June. * 06/01/19: Papa's Waffleria and Papa's Waffleria HD released to the world!!!!!!! Customers Debut * Jazo Lax * Ginger Ingredients Waffle Batters * Traditional Batter (start) * Chocolate Batter (start) * Buckwheat Batter (rank 5) Waffle Mixables * Chocolate Chips Mixable (start) * Blueberry Mixable (start) Dollops * Whipped Cream Dollop (start) * Chocolate Mousse Dollop (start) * Strawberry Fluff Dollop (start) Fruits * Banana (start) * Strawberry (start) Other Toppers * Butter (start) * Creameo (start) Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips (start) * Blueberries (start) * Frosted Sugar Crunch (start) * Diet Crunch (rank 2) Syrups and Whipped Creams * Blueberry Syrup (start) * Maple Syrup (start) * Whipped Cream (start) * Chocolate Mousse Ice Cream Flavors * Vanilla (start) * Chocolate (start) * Strawberry (start) * Almond Butter (start) * Cookies and Cream (rank 5) Category:Games